Greg Winston
"Do you really want to challenge me with that piece of crap you call a car?" Greg to Johnny Vincent in Winning her over Greg Winston is the main Protagonist in Bully: Transferred to Bullworth made by Westside JDM. He is also a Non-Clique Student Background Greg is 17 years old and was born on December 16, 1989. He is of british descent, He is currently getting his helicopter pilot's license and needs to pass one last test, and he will get his license. Friends * Cletus Dalton: They go crop dusting on occasions * Kylie Monroe: Greg's first girlfriend * Pinky Gauthier: They were gonna date, But Derby stole her back * Cameron Joeseph: Greg's true girlfriend * Audrey San Lorenzo: Unknown * Jordan Balestreri: Jordan pays Greg to pull pranks on her dad, Officer Balesteri Enemies To be added. Police Records * Birth name: Gregory Richard Winston * Place of birth: * Date of birth December 16, 1989 'Notes' * Currently enrolled at Bullworth Academy * Having a tendency to skip class and get into many fights, He is said to be very slick and intelligent * Said to be extremely skilled in hand to hand combat, Use extreme caution when attempting to apprehend Quotes Greeting On Good Terms * "Hey, How are you?" * "It's nice to see you again" * "Awesome Shirt, Where'd you get it?" * "What's going on with you?" * "What's up brother from another mother" Flirting * "Hello beautiful, You look nice today" * "Are you ready to have the best time of your life?" * "You're looking really beautiful today." * "I love you, that's all there is to it." * "You're beautiful, Just like me." * "What's up sister from another mister?" When on Greg's bad side Chasing someone * "You can run, but you can't hide" * "Stop and we'll talk about it!" * "Keep running, and I'm just gonna pound you harder and harder." Out of breath * "This is stupid" * "And I thought I could run?" * "Looks like running from Officer Balestreri didn't pay off at all" Shoving * "Fuck you... YEAH, YOU!" * "Ha Ha, How's that feel" * "How's that feel, Huh?!" * "Move out of the way" * "Move it or lose it!" Insulting * Insulitng a fat Nerd: "Listen, you're fat and you stink; go take a shower" * Insulting a skinny Nerd: "Go eat something, you're skinnier than a piece of paper." * Insulting a Jock: "You're dumb and your **** is tiny." * Insulting a Gangbanger: "What up, my nigga?" * Insulting a Greaser: "Go put on some regular clothes, you wannabe gangster." * Insulting a Redneck: "Are you naturally dumb? or are you just acting?" * Insulting a Prep: "You're too spoiled, go sell some of your clothes." * Insulting a Townie: "Have you ever heard of a job? You should apply for one" * Insulting a Cop Daughter "Your dad is a pig, and you're his pig-like offspring!" * Insulting a Bully: "You're dumb, and ugly. Go put on some anti-zit cream." Rejecting a girl * Rejecting Pinky Gauthier: "No, You're too hard to handle" * Rejecting Machaley Edgemon: "Your parents wouldn't like a poor kid like me." * Rejecting Beatrice Trudeau: "I'm sorry, But I really can't be in a relationship right now." * Rejecting Jordan Balestreri: "I'm sorry Jordan, but I really can't trust you; You're really nice and I admire you, but we can't." * Rejecting any of the other Cop Daughters: "No; I know you'll get me in trouble with your dad if I do one thing wrong." * Rejecting Georgia Holliston: "I would, But I can't; because your fellow clique members are extremely racist." * Rejecting Audrey San Lorenzo: "You seem like a very nice girl, But my dad wouldn't approve; because My dad has a rivalry with all of the mafia families in Liberty City" * Rejecting Shantel Jackson: "I'm friends with Jalen, but I don't want to become his enemy" * Rejecting Zoe Taylor: "You seem very nice and smart, But I'd rather not" * Rejecting Mandy Wiles: "I don't like Popular girls." * Rejecting Kyla Vance: "You spread rumors about me all the time; I hate you," * Rejecting Cameron Joeseph before they start dating: "You judged me before even saying anything to me; I really wouldn't associate with someone like you." * Rejecting Eunice Pound: "Don't even think about it." or "Go away." * Rejecting Lola Lombardi: "I hear that you cheat on Johnny; I don't want to end up kicking his ass because of you." * Rejecting Angie Ng: "Unless you like to get in trouble; You can't date me." * Rejecting Christy Martin: "You spread rumors about me all the time; Don't ever talk to me again" Saying yes to a date * Accepting Pinky Gauthier: "Sure; the date we went on was really fun; But just don't demand a lot." * Accepting Machaley Edgemon "As long as you don't tell your parents we're dating; You'll do great with me." * Accepting Beatrice Trudeau: "I see you get bullied a lot; I'll protect you from the popular girls, And I also need help in Math." * Accepting Jordan Balestreri: "You may be a cop daughter, But you've never threatened to hurt me like your fellow clique members." * Accepting any other cop daughter: "Okay; Let's try it; As long as you don't get me in trouble with your dad, we'll be fine" * Accepting Georgia Holliston: "Let's try it; It'll probably go well." * Accepting Audrey San Lorenzo: "Sure; Just don't tell your fellow friends I'm Niko Bellic's son." * Accepting Shantel Jackson: "It's worth a try." * Accepting Zoe Taylor: "If you can help me in English; I'll date you." * Accepting Kyla Vance or Mandy Wiles: "Just don't spread any rumors about me, okay?" * Accepting Eunice Pound: "You may be fat, but looks aren't everything" * Accepting Angie Ng: "I hear you're a good kisser; We should try it sometime." * Accepting Christy Martin: "No more rumors, okay?" * Accepting Lola Lombardi: "As long as you don't cheat on me like you would to the others, Then we'll be fine" Fighting Triggered into a fight * "Time to go down." * "Come on then!" * "Let's roll cupcake" * "Let's see what you're really made of!" * "C'mon Punish Me!" Starting a fight with a clique leader * Starting a fight with Earnest Jones: "Don't get mad because you lost your first fight of the day." * Starting a fight with Johnny Vincent: "Haymaker? more like Haybreaker!" * Starting a fight with Ted Thompson: "Don't cry to your coach if you lose!" * Starting a fight with Derby Harrington or Alden Ackerman: "Rich boys are always the ones to go down first * Starting a fight with Victoria Peterson: "Let's see those eight years of Karate go down the toilet!" * Starting a fight with Jalen Clinton: "Let's see how gangsta you really are, cuz!" * Starting a fight with Cletus Dalton: "You really think you are a patriot don't you." * Starting a fight with Edgar Munsen: "Alright bitch; Let's see who the real bitch is." * Starting a fight with Russell Northrop: "Strength doesn't always matter." Triggering a fight * Starting a fight with a Redneck "Let's see what yir mayde uv" * Starting a fight with a Cop Daughter: "Your Black belt in Karate doesn't scare me; Neither does your dad" * Starting a fight with a Nerd: "Alright; You asked for it!" * Starting a fight with a Jock: "I beat up an entire football team; You aren't as strong as you think you are." * Starting a fight with a Prep: "Let's see how much of a champ you are." * Starting a fight with a Gangbanger: "All Pimp and no Pop! That is what I think of you." * Starting a fight with a Bully: "You think you're tough, huh?" * Starting a fight with a Greaser: "Take a bath, Greasy." * Starting a fight with a Townie: "Let's see just how tough you think you are." Winning a fight * Winning a fight with a Redneck: "You thought you was made of steel but you ain't made of nothin'" * Winning a fight with a Cop Daughter: "Being a black belt doesn't always win your fights. Go ahead, tell your sensei that I said he sucks at teaching an immature little brat like you." * Winning a fight with a Nerd: "Don't come back unless you want more." * Winning a fight against a Jock: "Your strength was your weakness; Never go for the face unless you want to get hit in the stomach." * Winning a fight with a Prep: "Your reaction time sucked. Try again later." * Winning a fight with a Gangbanger: "You went from OG to PG." * Winning a fight with a Bully: "You already were pathetic; Now you're even more pathetic than you already were." * Winning a fight with a Greaser: "Your kicks didn't affect me much because of your form." * Winning a fight with a Townie: "Only three hits? That's just sad." When Fighting * "That was nothing, Try that again!" * "C'mon make me cry" * "COME ON THEN!!" * "Show me what you have" * "What was that? A Ping Pong ball?!" * "I beat up an entire football team!! You can't beat me!" Hit in the Nuts * "My babies! God damnit" Winning a fight * "I told you, You can't beat me!" * "Don't try anything on me now!" * "Not so easy now, Huh?" Other Quotes Watching a fight * "Punish him; Punish him real good! * "I wanna see some blood!" * "It's good to watch a fight and not be in one for once!" * "I think I'm gonna join in *Joins in*" * "Curb Stomp! Curb Stomp!" Watching cliques fight * Cheering on a Cop daughter: "Put im' in a headlock and then a submission." * Cheering on a Nerd: "You're better off doing a cheap shot." * Cheering on a Gangbanger: "Go Nigga, Go!" * Cheering on a Jock: "Rip him apart, you gorilla!" * Cheering on a Bully: "Beat that wimp up!" * Cheering on a Townie: "Hit harder." * Cheering on a Prep: "Isn't your Aquaberry sweater getting dirty? It seems like it!" * Cheering on a Greaser: "More punches, less kicks." * Cheering on a Redneck: "Let's see wut he's made of!" Watching clique leaders fight * Cheering on Victoria Peterson: "Submission! Do a Submission!" * Cheering on Michael Townsend or Earnest Jones: "Just kick him in the balls, you're better off doing that." * Cheering on Jalen Clinton: "Go for the abdomen, not the face!" * Cheering on Ted Thompson or Jason Payne: "Try to win this one without your 'roids" * Cheering on Russell Northrop: "Put him in a Power Bomb!" * Cheering on Edgar Munsen: "If you lose this, you're a bitch then!" * Cheering on Johnny Vincent: "Do a Haymaker and then an Axe Kick!" * Cheering on Derby Harrington: "You suck!" * Cheering on Cletus Dalton: "Break his face into a million pieces!" Other characters on Greg * Trent Northwick: "I heard Greg and that Cameron girl making some weird noises in Greg's room. I probably can guess what it was that they were doing in there!" * Cameron Joeseph: "Greg Winston? The nicest guy you'd probably ever met, He may seem weird at first; But he's an awesome Gymnast and really defensive of me!" * Mrs. Danvers: "Students are reminded that Boys aren't allowed in the Girls dorm, That means you Greg!" * Jordan Balestreri: "That Greg guy seems really cute; I wanna ask him out, But I don't want to get on Cameron's bad side. Because I've seen it." * Victoria Peterson: "I think I'm gonna try to get that Greg in trouble with Daddy today, He's the only boy I haven't gotten in trouble yet, and I love to get people in trouble." * Kyla Vance: "Greg is like totally a creep! I should spread more rumors about him!" * Jalen Clinton: "Greg is my Homie, He seems a little crazy though." * Audrey San Lorenzo: "I really kind of like Greg, Too bad Cameron asked him out before I could even lay my eyes on him." Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Bully: TTB Category:Fanfictional Boys Category:Westside JDM's Fanfiction